


Everyday Is Great at Your Junes

by Easy_Service



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: I have a final tomorrow, M/M, things get a bit steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Service/pseuds/Easy_Service
Summary: Yu invites Yosuke to dinner and they almost reach home base
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 41





	Everyday Is Great at Your Junes

**_12/13/20XX_ **

**_Evening_ **

“Everyday is great at your Junes!” Nanako giggled.

Yosuke sang along with her in the living room. They watched commercials before the TV went back to the news. 

Dojima had stayed late at the station so it was only Yu and Nanako for the night. 

Yu decided to invite Yosuke over and prepared the meat stew while making sure to simmer with a dropped lid. 

“Hey, that smells really good! When’s it done?” Yosuke stood up and walked over to Yu. Nanako continued to watch TV; she was fixated on the screen. 

“In a bit.” Yu said, standing over the pot. He held a spoon to taste the contents. 

Yosuke stood there by his shoulder with almost no room between the two. There was a lot of warmth from the stove and the stew. 

“Let me a taste,” Yosuke eyed the spoon in his hands. 

Yu sighed and let him taste the stew. In less than five seconds, Yosuke’s eyes light up and his face is filled with delight. He swallowed before opening his mouth.

“Man your cooking is amazing! Nanako-chan you’re really lucky to have a big bro like Yu here!” Yosuke turned his head to face Nanako. 

“Haha, I know! Don’t tell dad but I think he cooks even better” Nanako giggles. 

Yu’s face reddened and tried to hide it from Yosuke. He failed as he noticed immediately and gave him a large charismatic smile. 

“Come one, be proud of your cooking! I know I would.” He wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Thanks…” Yu responded. 

**_Later that Evening_ **

The meat stew had finished cooking a while ago and was served at the table. All three of them sat and ate the stew as they watched a show that Nanako had been interested in. 

The stew had easily warmed them up through the cold night. When they all finished, Yosuke offered to clean the dishes as a thanks for inviting him over. 

“Hey big bro, why didn’t you invite everyone else for dinner?” Nanako asked. She was puzzled as to why only Yosuke had come over. 

“Hmm, it seems I forgot.” Yu dodged the real answer as he didn’t forget. To Nanako, her big bro and Yosuke were just good buddies. 

Satisfied with her answer; Nanako returned to the TV.

Yu would occasionally look over at Yosuke’s direction with a softened expression on his face. 

Shortly after, Yosuke had finished cleaning the dishes and had returned back to the living room with the other two. 

“It’s pretty cold.” Nanako stated. 

“You’re right. Don’t you guys have a kotatsu that you bought from Junes that one time?” Yosuke said. 

“Yeah, I remember now. It’s sitting in the closet; I’ll go take it out.” Yu offered. 

Nanako was delighted and waited for her big bro to come back in the room with it. 

“So, whatcha watching Nanako-chan?” Yosuke asked. 

…..

…..

…..

Once the kotatsu was brought out, both of them had decided to go up to Yu’s bedroom. Nanako had no complaints as she never left the kotatsu’s side after that. 

Yosuke went in first with Yu following after. 

“Hey, thanks for bringing me over…” Yosuke brought up. 

He wasn’t able to say much anymore, as Yu snuck up behind him after the door closed and wrapped his arms around him. One of his hands had snuck inside Yosuke’s shirt while he trailed kisses on his neck. 

Yosuke was surprised from the sudden attack and tried to get free. Yu didn’t let up and Yosuke felt himself blush. He moaned from the kisses and felt his pants tighten up. 

“Look who’s red now…” Yu whispered in his ear. 

Those words allowed Yosuke to snap out of it and he broke free from Yu’s grasp. He took multiple steps forward until he turned to face Yu. 

“H-Hey wait stop! What about Nanako-chan!” Yosuke blurted out. 

Yu was puzzled. 

Yosuke groaned; he finally got himself under control. 

“She’s downstairs, you idiot! If she comes in here, what do you think is gonna go through her head?!” Yosuke tried to whisper. 

“Oh, you’re right,” Yu said. He turned and started walking to his door and locked it. 

“Problem solved.” Yu turned and smirked at Yosuke. 

Yosuke couldn’t believe him right now. Yu walked towards Yosuke then led him to the couch. 

He made a ‘tch’ sound before following after him. Yu sat on the couch and motioned Yosuke to sit on his lap. 

“Hey wait, there’s enough couch for me to sit on!” Yosuke protested. Yu ignored him and got him to sit on his lap. He could feel his pants and not long after, he could feel that he was hard. 

Without any more delay, Yosuke caved and got back up to turn around and sit on Yu’s lap while facing him. 

Yu smiled in delight while Yosuke only rolled his eyes in return, before kissing him on the lips. They were slow at first while Yu’s arms snuck inside his shirt once again but wrapped around his back. 

Yosuke felt shivers go up his spine when he felt his touch. He had on an orange sweater due to the cold weather but Yu was attempting to take it off. He finally aided him and took his sweater off before returning back to Yu’s lips. He was now shirtless but he didn’t care at all. 

His lips were soft and warm, despite the cold weather. No matter the weather, it was always a perfect time to kiss Yu. He cupped both of Yu’s cheeks and continued to kiss him. Soon after, he found the entrance to his tongue and they danced together. 

Yu’s arms tightened but not enough to hurt Yosuke. His lips had separated from Yosuke’s and started to trail kisses all around his chest. He felt his stomach tighten up with every kiss received. Both of them were breathing hard; the cold didn’t matter to them anymore. Yosuke let out small moans and this turned on Yu even more. Yosuke’s hand found itself on top of Yu’s pants and had begun to unzip them. Shortly after, he was able to find his way inside and could feel his dick in his hand. He stroked it while it was rock hard. 

“That great dinner of yours made me warm…” Yosuke leaned down to Yu’s ear, “want to make me warm again?” He whispered. 

Yu felt chills.

In desperation, Yu’s other hand attempted to dig in his desk drawer to find his box of condoms while he was still focused on Yosuke. Few seconds passed and he was still struggling and ended up dropping one of his books. 

“How long are you gonna take?” Yosuke groaned. 

Once he found it, he quickly flipped Yosuke on the couch and he laid on his back. Neither of them could wait any longer and Yu pulled his pants down. Yosuke did the same and tossed them on the floor. 

Yet, before Yu could attempt to get rid of the wrapper off of the condom, they both heard a knock at the door

“Shit.” Yu cursed under his breath. 

They both were shocked and Yosuke quickly got off but crashed into the table and hurt his leg. He let out a yelp as he tried to grab his sweater and pants. 

Yu stood up and pulled up his pants while placing the condom in his pocket. He brushed himself off and walked over to the room; his face was still flushed. He unlocked the door and peeked outside the door to face Nanako. 

He could almost feel Yosuke’s piercing glares for opening the door. 

“What’s up, Nanako?” Yu asked, trying to hide his room from her. Not too far away, Yosuke was struggling to find his sweater as it disappeared. 

“I heard a bang, so I came up here to check on you.” Nanako responded with a confused expression. 

“Did Yosuke leave or something?” Nanako attempted to look inside his room but she had no success. 

“Still here Nanako-chan! I’m… helping Yu fold some paper cranes!” Yosuke yelled from his spot. 

Yu nodded in response. Nanako’s face brightened to the mention of paper cranes. 

“Can I help? I’ve always wanted to learn!” Nanako grinned. 

Yosuke made a mistake. 

….

….

….

**_30 minutes later_ **

Nanako, Yosuke, and Yu had been folding paper for the past half hour. Before they began, Yosuke and Yu left for the bathroom to wash their hands. The feeling of sexual frustration was present in both of them, but they put it aside for Nanako. There was an awkward feeling in the air but Nanako couldn’t feel any of it. 

She hummed to herself as her big brother showed her how to fold other animals. They spent the entire time folding cranes until Dojima arrived early from work and offered Yosuke a ride. 

He was in low spirits for that remainder of the night. Before he left, Yu mouthed an apology to him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I spent all night writing this and I have a final tomorrow at 12, goodnight.


End file.
